


Es ist vollbracht

by CocoYume78



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoYume78/pseuds/CocoYume78
Summary: Beerdigung eines großen Talents





	Es ist vollbracht

Plötzlich schob sich die Sonne durch die grauen Wolken und schien genau auf das Bild vor dem hellbraunen Sarg mit den blauen und weißen Rosen verziert. Seine Augen schienen wieder zu leuchten, wie sie es taten, wenn er auf dem Platz stand und spielen durfte. Genzo konnte seinen Blick nicht von dieser Szenerie abwenden. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab und es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten.  
Neben ihm stand Yayoi auf und ging langsam zum Pult, den ihr der Pastor frei machte. Sie schaute in die vollbesetzte kleine Kirche, in der sie und Jun vor einigen Jahren geheiratet hatten und in der er sich gewünscht hatte, die Trauerfeier zu seiner Beerdigung zu vollziehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Wakabayashi, der ihrem Mann so viel bedeutet hatte, obwohl sie gar nicht oft zusammen gespielt hatten. Durch ihre Zugehörigkeiten bei den Vereinen Bayern München und AS Rom spielten sie öfter gegeneinander als miteinander. Wie hatte sich Jun gefreut, als er vor einem Jahr von Tokyo nach Rom wechseln durfte. Ihr Blick schweifte ab zu Kojiro Hyuga. Die beiden spielten in der Serie A in Italien oft gegeneinander und waren doch Freunde. So trafen sie sich regelmäßig und unternahmen in ihrer freien Zeit viel gemeinsam. Auch er kämpfte mit den Tränen.   
„Mein Mann hatte es sich gewünscht in dieser Kirche mit den hier anwesenden Gästen seine Trauerfeier abzuhalten. Er plante dies schon vor zehn Jahren nach der U16 WM. Irgendwann meinte er eher nebenbei zu mir. „Ach Schatz. Hier in dem Ordner auf dem Desktop ist meine Beerdigung vorbereitet. Wen du einladen musst, wer eine Rede halten soll, die Aufstellung meines Abschied Spieles und so weiter. Wer weiß wie lange ich noch lebe. Dann brauchst du dir da keine Mühe machen.“ Ich weiß noch, wie erschrocken ich damals war. Aber für ihn war der Tod schon immer ein Teil seines Lebens. Sein ständiger Begleiter. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Eher vor dem Sterben. Er hoffte einfach auf dem Platz während eines Spieles umzukippen und nicht mehr aufzuwachen.“ Sie seufzte schwer. „So war es ja dann auch.“ Sie wischte eine Träne weg. „Und niemand rechnete damit. Er war doch geheilt, seine Operation hatte er gut überstanden…und doch…“ Ihr versagte die Stimme.  
Die Sonne verschwand hinter den Wolken. Ihr fröstelte und sie fing an leicht zu zittern. Sie wusste nicht, ob es dem Umstand geschuldet war, seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig schlafen zu können, oder die fehlende Sonne. Sie schaute Genzo in die Augen. „Ich bin froh, dass Jun in deinen Armen gestorben ist Genzo. Er war so stolz in dem Spiel gegen dich ein Tor geschossen zu haben. Die Sanitäter erzählten mir seine letzten Worte. Schon vor dem Spiel war er total aufgeregt und freute sich gegen eure Bayern zu spielen. Er sagte noch zu mir: „Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja heute ein Tor gegen Genzo zu schießen. Heute wäre ein guter Tag dafür.“  
Wakabayashi dachte an die letzten Minuten in Misugis viel zu kurzem aber überaus erfolgreichem Leben.  
Der Stadionsprecher überschlug sich fast als Misugi auf das gegnerische Tor zu stürmte. „Das ist doch der Wahnsinn! Misugi drippelt sie alle aus und steht nur noch vor Kaltz und Wakabayashi. Ich glaube Kaltz steht dem Torhüter im Sichtfeld, denn der ruft ihm was zu und wedelt nach links. Doch Misugi ist das egal, er schießt rechts an Kaltz vorbei. Wakabayashi sieht den Ball zu spät und versucht ihn noch zu erwischen, aber… Nein! er kommt nicht mehr dran. Das ist das erste Gegentor für den Keeper in dieser Saison. Und dann noch von einem japanischen Freund aus seiner Nationalelf. Aber sehen Sie selbst. Er läuft auf Jun zu und klatscht ihn ab. Sie sind halt nicht nur Gegner, sondern auch Freunde. Und hier siegt gerade ihre Freundschaft über den Ärger, dass Wakabayashi sich ein Tor eingefangen hat. Nun steht es nur noch 3:1 für Bayern München.“ Misugi freute sich, dass Genzo ihn gratuliert. „Hey. Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, mir eins reinzuknallen.“ Grinste Genzo Jun zu. „Naja.“ Meinte Misugi. „Kaltz stand dir zum Glück im Sichtfeld. Sonst hättest du ihn wahrscheinlich gehalten. Aber ich freue mich trotzdem riesig, gegen dich ein Tor geschossen zu haben.“  
Genzo wollte sich rumdrehen und den Ball aus dem Netz fischen, als er ein Keuchen hinter sich vernahm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah noch wie Jun zusammen sackte. Geistesgegenwärtig fing Genzo seinen Freund auf und lies ihn auf den Rasen gleiten. „Sanitäter!!!“ Schrie er. „Jun was ist mit dir?“ Misugi schnappte nach Luft und hielt sich seine Brust. „Ich weiß nicht…ich glaube…mein Herz…es streikt…“ Jun atmete schwer. Genzo schüttelte Misugi. „Bleib da. Du darfst jetzt nicht gehen. Hörst du! Bleib hier!“ Juns Körper wurde auf einmal so schwer. Genzo spürte keinen Herzschlag mehr. Er suchte seinen Puls. Verzweifelt reanimierte er seinen Kameraden. Plötzlich hustete Jun. Glücklich schaut Genzo seinen Freund an. „Du bist zurück!“ Jun schaute Genzo an. „Weißt du Genzo. Jetzt kann ich in Ruhe gehen. Ich habe gegen den besten Torwart der Welt ein Tor geschossen. Es ist vollbracht! Sag Yayoi dass ich sie liebe und auf sie warten werde. Sie soll bitte keine Dummheiten machen!“ Jun fasste nach Genzos Hand. Dieser legte seine andere Hand auf Juns Brust und hoffte, dessen Herzschlag noch lange spüren zu können. Jun sah den Keeper lächelnd an. Genzo saß da und fühlte Juns Herzschlag. Er fühlte ihn auch noch als er schwächer wurde. Seine Hand lag auch noch auf der Brust seines Freundes, als dessen Herz schließlich aufhörte zu schlagen. Jun atmete ein letztes Mal aus. Genzo wollte das nicht akzeptieren. Er brüllte Misugi an: „Nein du bleibst hier. Verdammte Scheiße! Jun du kannst nicht einfach gehen!“ Kaltz war inzwischen bei den beiden angekommen und hatte die Worte Misugis gehört. Traurig schaute er seinen Torwart an, welcher schluchzend neben dem Kopf seines Freundes kauerte. Entschlossen versuchte er den leblosen Körper wieder zurück zu holen. Er und Schneider versuchten Misugi zu reanimieren, indem sie Herzdruckmassagen und Atemstöße einsetzten. Die herbei geeilten Sanitäter übernahmen und fuhren mit ihm ins nächste Krankenhaus. Doch Jun kam nicht wieder…  
Genzo schluchzte auf. Neben ihm saß Kojiro und legte seinen Arm um ihn. Dankbar schaute Genzo Hyuga an und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, musste er doch noch eine Rede in seiner Funktion als Kapitän der japanischen Nationalmannschaft halten.   
„…und es war ein Tag wie jeder andere.“ Hörte er Yayoi sagen. „Er ging zur Arbeit wie immer. Aber er kam nie wieder…“ Sie schluckte den Klos im Hals mühsam runter. Jetzt bitte nicht zusammen brechen. Sie wollte für ihren geliebten Mann stark sein. So wie er es immer war. „Mein geliebter Ehemann, mein Freund und Vater unseres Sohnes. Ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen.“  
Sie ging zu Genzo und drückte ihn, der bereits aufgestanden war, um nun seine Rede zu halten.  
Genzo stand nun am Pult und schaute in die entsetzten, immer noch geschockten und tieftraurigen Gesichter der Beerdigungsgesellschaft. Er wandte seinen Blick nach rechts zum Sarg. Warum liegst du da jetzt schon drin? Dachte er. In fünfzig Jahren hätte es doch auch noch gereicht…Er holte tief Luft und begann.   
Nach dem Schlussstück der Orgel gingen alle ans Grab, um Misugi Jun die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Genzo und Kojiro stützen Yayoi. Die Sargträger ließen den Sarg langsam in die Erde hinabgleiten. Yayoi schluchzte. „Da geht er hin. Das Jahrhundert Talent…“ Genzo ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Auch Kojiro schluchzte leise auf. Der Pastor stimmte das „Vater unser“ an. Danach sprach er die Abschlussworte „Erde zu Erde, Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub“ Der Pastor nahm drei kleine Schaufeln mit der Erde, welche neben dem ausgehöhlten Grab lag und warf sie auf den Sarg. Anschließend trat er zur Seite und ließ Yayoi und Kojiro vor treten. Genzo blieb noch stehen. Er wollte sich allein von seinem Freund und Kämpfer verabschieden. Langsam ging er an das Grab und nahm die Schaufel mit der Erde. Dumpf schlugen die Erdbrocken auf dem Sargdeckel auf. Danach warf er wie seine Vorgänger eine weiße Rose in das Grab. Die Rose war wie er, dachte Genzo. So rein und so unschuldig. So stolz und schön. „Du wirst nie wieder kommen. Ich werde dein Lachen auf dem Platz wenn du ein Tor geschossen hast nie wieder hören. Du hast es geschafft. Wie sagtest du doch? Es ist vollbracht!“


End file.
